


In the Broom Cupboard

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry shares a passionate moment with his Potions master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Broom Cupboard

Grabbing a handful of the most annoying black robes, Harry chuckled low in his throat, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

"Well maybe if you hadn't been undressing me with your eyes throughout class perhaps we wouldn't keep meeting like this." The low, seductive voice of Severus Snape said in his ear.

As a tongue whirled around in his ear, Harry shivered happily and wound his fingers through the thick black hair, Severus kept long. "Could you blame me? You looked ravishing."

"You're not a fifteen year old girl Potter. You don't have to keep flattering me."

Harry pulled back and pressed his body into his professors. He tipped his head back and dragged the tip of his tongue along Sev's bottom lip, before pushing his tongue in deep. Severus sucked roughly on it and growled, "We have to hurry."

"Then get those blasted robes off, already."

He felt Severus rummage around in his robes and knew he was digging out his wand. A moment later Severus murmured something a whooshing noise mingled with his gasp as his clothes disappeared. Suddenly, his warm naked skin was pressed into Severus's. Severus rubbed their bodies and cocks together and nibbled up his neck, "What do you want Harry?"

"Suck me." Harry replied breathlessly.

Severus nipped his collarbone, before sliding down his body, his nails dragging down his arms and sides. Harry laughed loudly at the ticklish feeling and a pale, thin hand reached up to cover his mouth roughly. Severus scowled at him from his waistline and Harry shrugged, trying to show him with his eyes that it was his fault really.

After rolling his eyes at Harry, Sev leaned in and sucked him in fast and hard. His mouth was so hot and wet that Harry couldn't resist bucking his hips, thrusting himself further into his Professors mouth. He ran his fingers through the silky black hair and leaned back against the wall, feeling like he was already close to coming. He didn't know how Severus did it, but all he had to do was touch Harry and he had him writhing around like he'd just experienced four hours of amazing foreplay.

With a pop, Sev pulled back and whispered, "You're already close to coming?"

"Mhm." Harry nodded anxiously.

"My, my, aren't we eager."

"Please?"

"Maybe I'm not finished tasting you. Did you ever think that Mr. Potter?"

Harry's lips twitched, "No, how rude of me. I'm so sorry Professor Snape. Please take your time."

"Turn…"

Giddy, Harry swirled around and bonked his head on a one of the stray brooms, "Ow…"

Sev snorted behind him and turned him back around, "Graceful as ever Harry."

Harry pouted and Sev's amused look softened, "Where'd you hit?" Harry rubbed the bump and Sev moved his hand away, leaning in to press a light kiss too it, his thumb rubbing softly behind his ear. Harry closed his eyes and smiled. There were definitely times when Severus could be rude and cold, but there were the rare occasions where he could be sweet and loving. And Harry loved those moments with every bit of his heart and body.

Pulling back Sev smirked, "Better?"

"Very…" Leaning up to press a kiss to Sev's lips, Harry smiled against his mouth, "Shall I try that again?"

"If you think you're up to it.", the sarcasm back in Severus's voice.

Harry chuckled and turned to face the wall, "Let's do this…And quickly, I want to eat dinner in the Great Hall."

"Are you saying dinner in a crowded hall is better than shagging me in a cramped, dusty broom cupboard?" A swish informed Harry that Severus was waving his wand around, then a cleansing feeling and slippery feeling moistened his hole. "Hurry…"

Sev pressed a kiss too Harry's neck before pressing his erection to his hole and thrusting in, in one smooth motion. Hissing slightly at the mixed pain and pleasure, Harry leaned his head against the cool wall and pushed back, trying to get him in all the way.

Pulling out slightly, Severus ran his palms down Harry's sides and pushed back in wringing a hushed moan out of his student. "So fucking tight…How do you manage to feel like this is your first time every time?"

Harry shook his head, trying to convey that he couldn't speak at the moment and bent his body slightly forward, so that Sev could access his body easier. Making an appreciative noise, Sev pushed forward and shoved into him roughly.

"Harder…Faster…" Harry breathed out.

Answering his wish, Sev began thrusting in and out roughly. Skin snapped loudly and Harry felt breathless. He just made soft moaning noises and reached behind him to stroke the soft hair. Severus started kissing his neck wetly and Harry tipped his head to the side.

"Need…To come." Sev grunted against his neck.

"Me too."

Reaching around to fist Harry's erection, the professor snapped his hips forward, aiming for his prostate. Each brush against his magic spot, made the brunette moan and gasp loudly. "Severus…" Harry moaned loudly, pushing back to take him to the hilt.

"Come Harry." Severus hissed into his ear, his low, seductive voice driving Harry wild.

Harry exploded and tried not to be too loud, but his lovers own orgasm rushed through him and made his own more explosive. He shuddered violently and slumped against the wall, Severus pushing laying against him.

"I love you." He gasped out, not thinking.

Severus snapped back, pulling out roughly and hissing at the pain. Harry twisted around and bit his lip anxiously. He'd never dared to say that to Severus before. Even though he'd felt that way for a long time.

"What did you say?" Severus asked slowly, his dark eyes flashing ominously.

"Um…Nothing." Harry murmured to himself.

Moving swiftly, Severus was suddenly in front of him, his hands pressing bitingly into his shoulders. "What did you say?" He punctuated each word with a little shake.

"I said I love you!" Harry yelled squirming around, trying to get free.

"That's what I thought…" Severus went deadly still and looked deep into Harry's eyes.

"Are you gonna shake me more?" Harry asked quietly.

"No…I…I just…Don't know…"

Harry reached up to brush back Severus's hair, "Don't worry. I know you don't feel the same." He grabbed his wand off a shelf and waved it in front of him, returning his clothing. He avoided looking at the Potions Master and reached to grab the doorknob.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and Sev pressed his chest into his back, "I do feel the same Harry…I've just never said it before."

"You don't have too." Harry smiled, his hand resting against the door and his heart beating rapidly.

"I don't?"

"Not if you're not ready."

"Hm. Perhaps you're not as dim as I thought you were." Sev joked softly.

"You're so nice."

Severus chuckled and leaned in to kiss his neck when the door suddenly pulled open. Harry stumbled back and stared up into electric blue eyes.

Albus smiled in amusement and tsked, "Severus, you do know that you have private rooms don't you?"

Snorting, Severus nodded, "Of course Headmaster, but this was much closer to the Great Hall and Mr. Potter here just worked up an appetite."

Flaming red and stiffening uncomfortably, Harry whimpered and winced when Albus started chuckling loudly. Sev leaned into him and whispered, "By the way…I love you."

"I don't know that I can say that back at the moment." Harry reached for the doorknob and Albus stepped back out into the corridor.

"Dinners serving by the way and don't forget to lock the door!" Albus called still chuckling loudly.

Harry slammed the door shut and turned to glare at Severus, who was grinning evilly. "I hate you!"

"Oh how quickly the youth fall out of love." Severus sniggered.

Harry growled and pulled him down to kiss him roughly, "Love you."

"Love you too."

*The End.


End file.
